Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having a program stored therein to control the image formation apparatus, and a method for controlling the image formation apparatus, and more specifically to an image formation apparatus connectable to the Internet via a browser, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having a program stored therein to control the image formation apparatus, and a method for controlling the image formation apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Some image formation apparatuses such as multi-functional peripheral (MFP) have a browser installed therein to connect to the Internet to browse websites. The browser stores user information such as a history of browsing web pages via the browser, credentials such as an identification (ID), a password and the like input in viewing a web page, and the like. The user information is used when displaying the same web page again via the browser.
Once the MFP's browser has stored the user information therein, the user can use the user information held in the browser to view a web page. As such, when the MFP with the browser holding a first user's user information is used by a second user, the second user can use the first user's user information.
In order to prevent such leakage of user information, a timing of deleting the user information is set in the MFP. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-206962 discloses a multi-function printer set to discard user information at logout by way of example. Another example of a timing of discarding user information is a timing of a timeout (or an auto-reset) without any user operation done to the image formation apparatus for a period of time.